


Discrete Packaging

by fickle_fics



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, grey white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Malcolm's birthday and Grey has just the present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discrete Packaging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'object penetration' kink for 'seasonsofkink' on dreamwidth
> 
> I'm also quite keen to start taking requests for Grey/Malc fics. I can't promise they'll get written, but I'm very interested in the kind of things people might like to see from them be it kinks or less smutty scenarios. Feel free to comment here, or on my Tumblr - canchangethefacts

The package Malcolm found on his desk was so plain, so _discrete_ he knew it could only contain sex toys, of course there was also the added clue of it having Grey’s name and address printed on the label, plus there was the post it note stuck to one corner - _Happy birthday, you sexy fucker. Do not open this without me, See you later, Grey x x x_

So she’d been here while he was at work, and presumably left it here as some kind of sexual and psychological torture on the very slim chance he’d pop back. Still it could have been worse, she could have got Sam to deliver it to his office.

 

“Just so you know I found the parcel at lunchtime,” he said. “I had to nip back and change my shirt, there was an incident with some cake.”

“And you didn’t open it,” she said grabbing it from the desk. “I’m impressed.”

“I can be very obedient at times,” he informed her, “plus I was a little bit scared of what the fuck might be inside it, and I didn’t really want to spend the day thinking about whatever it was, you know how hard I find it working with a fucking hard-on. So…”

“So?”

Malcolm rolled his eyes at her. “”I take it I can open it now? Although just so you’re aware, y’know for future reference presents normally come wrapped in some sort of paper.”

“It is wrapped in paper.”

“No, darling, it’s in a fucking jiffy bag, that really doesn’t count.”

“Okay, well how about I hold onto it until I can get hold of some fucking shiny paper with robots or some shit on it, yeah? Will that make you happy? Anyway you don’t get to open it.”

“Why not, it’s my fucking present!”

“Because I’ve been thinking about it all day and I think the effect’d be better if you saw it on.”

Malcolm swallowed hard and looked across at her. “On?”

Grey beamed at him. “Yeah.”

“Grey, what the fuck’s in there?”

“You’ll find out when I put it on, won’t you? Now be a love and take your clothes off and wait for me on the bed.”

“Any particular position you want me in, darling?” he asked, already feeling his cock start to twitch. He had no idea what was about to happen, but he was pretty sure it was going to be incredible.

“Well you know how much I like to see your face, so on your back, with a pillow under your hips.” It was too much of a clue really, but fuck it, she’d never been the most patient of people and she’d managed to keep it to herself for three days now what more could she do?

Oh fuck. He shouldn’t get instantly hard with that kind of knowledge but he couldn’t help it, not when there were times at work when he’d drift off to thoughts of her fingers inside him, when the memories of how hard she made him come forced themselves on him way, way too fucking often.

“You’ll be gentle with me, won’t you, darling?” he asked.

Grey laughed at the very idea. “Gentle _ish_ ,” she agreed. “I’m still me after all. Anyway you just get yourself naked. You’re distracting me!”

 

It had to be ten minutes before Grey finally appeared again, completely and utterly naked apart from the black PVC harness around her thighs and lower torso holding the, thankfully small, black strap-on against her.

Fuck she looked incredible, all muscular limbs and toned body, breasts that were nowhere near a handful and with that strap-on between her legs, _fuck_ the things she did to him!

“I fucking love you,” he said automatically, sitting up to get closer, to get a better look. There were times he hated her for bringing this out of him, for seeing it, for knowing what he needed when even he himself had no fucking idea.

“You’re so fucking easy, promise of being fucked up the arse and you’re anyone’s, aren’t you, Malc?” she teased as she stepped closer.

“Just yours,” he assured her, shuffling to the edge of the bed, reaching out to pull her closer as he looked looked up at her. _Fuck_ she was beautiful, so fucking in control, so comfortable and sure of herself. She really was the best birthday present he could imagine.

Smiling, Grey leant down, kissing him roughly for just a second before she pulled away, breathless and heavy lidded. “This might be really fucking awkward y’know,” she warned him. “I’ve never done this before,” she laughed, climbed into his lap, her fake cock pressing hard between them, “I suspect it’s gonna take practise.”

“So you’re basically a virgin,” Malcolm pointed out looking far too amused by the thought.

“Get fucked, Malc.”

His smirk didn’t falter. “Oh I intend to, darling. All night long.”

She closed her eyes, tried to focus. He was such a prick sometimes. No wonder she wasn’t open and honest with him much. “Seriously, Malc.”

“Everyone’s first time’s crap, don’t worry about it, as for practice…” he raised his head, leant in to kiss her. “You know how much I like it when you’re on top. and I know how much you like it, I think I’ll cope. Question is...will you come like this?” He reached down between her legs, fingers splaying against the base of her new cock. “Will you feel anything?”

“I’ll be fine,” she shrugged. “You’ll make me come after if I don’t come during. I have no fucking idea. There were ones that...went inside me as well, I just didn’t trust myself to have enough focus to deal with that and fucking you at the same time. I’m sure I’ll feel something. Anyway, I’d rather watch you come, you know how much that does it for me.”

“Doesn’t make you come though.”

Grey laughed. “Gets me close enough that you can finish the job in under a minute.”

“Fair point,” he conceded. 

“Anyway you are way too fucking sentient considering. This was meant to cause you to completely break down, to turn you into a gibbering wreck of a man. I’m fucking offended you’re still able to think.”

“You’re right, I should really be more appreciative, more in total fucking awe. Stand up, let me try again, yeah?”

She did as he asked, standing in front of him, the black dildo wobbling slightly as she did.

“I thought you’d go for something bigger,” he admitted.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Since when?”

Smiling he shifted to the foot of the bed again, his hands itching to touch it, her cock.

“Anyway if this does go well we can always work up to that.” She swallowed hard, trying not to imagine this becoming a regular thing, trying not to imagine her being _good_ at fucking him like this. Because she didn’t want this to be the main thing, didn’t want it to replace him fucking her, him penetrating her in one way or another, because she liked that, actually she fucking loved that.

“You planning on turning me into a needy bottom, Grey?” he asked.

“Like you’re not already one?” she replied, an almost cruel smile on her lips. “Although right now you’re more a bratty bottom.” She shook her head sadly. “You should be begging me to touch you by now.”

He looked up at her, tilted his head. He never should have started talking, if he’d just kept his mouth shut he was sure she’d be at least two fingers into him by now. “What if I beg to touch you? That work for you?” he asked.

“Like you have to beg?” the words were out before she could even think about it. So much for being the one in complete control tonight.

He reached out, placing his hands on the back of her thighs and pulling her a little closer. “You know you’re the most sexually confusing person I’ve ever met,” he informed her. “I mean you look...so fucking good, darling. And I know you can’t really feel anything but…” he paused. Why the fuck did she do these things to him? Have such an effect on him? “I think I want to go down on you.”

Had he not mentioned her not being able to feel anything she might have misunderstood him, but since he had she knew _exactly_ what he meant, and it turned her on infinitely more than the idea of him going down on her the way he normally did.

“You know what the biggest sexual organ in the body is?” she asked.

Malcolm smirked.

“You turn me on just fucking _talking_ , Malc, not even the shit you hiss in my ear when we’re in bed, just you, being all….fucking… _you_. So trust me, sweetheart, I don’t have to be able to feel it to be affected by you sucking me off. cos that’s what you mean, isn’t it? So please, fucking _god_ fellate me Then we can get to the really good stuff, where I’m fucking you like I’ve always wanted to, yeah? ”

Malcolm was pretty sure he should say something, though admittedly all the words in his head seemed to revolve around thanking her for how fucking amazing she was and how well she knew him...and he just couldn’t. because if he started he wasn’t sure he could stop and neither of them wanted that. It was so much easier to just dip his head, to kiss his way down her stomach and take her fake cock into his mouth as he looked up at her, his eyes on hers as he bobbed his head, watching how she smiled at him like a proud parent. 

“You done this before, sweetheart?” she asked, reaching down and threading her fingers in his hair.

He pulled back, but kept his hand on her, as if she could feel him, as if by stopping it was teasing her. “Just watched and learnt from you, darling,” he replied. “Shame you can’t feel it, cos if I’m half as good at giving head as you are you’d be going fucking crazy by now.”

“You wanna feel how wet I am?” she asked. “If I could feel it I’m pretty fucking sure I’d’ve come the moment you were on me. Oh and just so you know you could use your fingers while you’re going down on me, if you wanna make me come. If you wanna make me feel something.”

“I can do that now,” he said, possibly slightly too eagerly.

Grey shook her head. “Nah, watching you like this, it’s kind of really got me in the mood to be the man. Get back on the bed, Malc. I seriously need to fuck you.”

He scrambled back into position, the pillow back under his hips and his legs bent and apart, an open invitation to her, not that she’d ever needed one.

“That’s more like it,” she said, looking over at him appreciatively before she walked around the bed to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a tube of lube as she climbed onto the bed, kneeling between his legs.

He was already hard, though not as hard as she knew he could get, and hopefully would be by the time this was all over, or well, just before it was all over really.. He was also already breathing heavily, struggling to keep still. And _fuck_ she loved him like this.

She wanted to make him wait, wanted him begging, but then it _was_ his birthday and she’d never been much good at holding back herself. Instead she squirted a little lube over her fingers, noting how closely he was watching her, how he was trying to control his breathing as she tossed the tube onto the bed beside them and brought her hand between his legs.

He wasn’t going to say anything. He wasn’t going to ask. He wasn’t going to say please. But he could feel the word on his tongue, as he did way too often with her. But apparently he didn’t need to because she was sliding her finger into him, one swift movement because she knew he could take that much easily. His hips bucked though, trying to get closer. He hated that, the way his body reacted without his mind agreeing to it.

Grey smiled a little too smugly up at him as she worked her finger slowly in and out of him, almost absent mindedly, her eyes on his face, his reactions, the whole time. She knew his body so well now, years of learning that had brought her to the point where she knew exactly what to do to get the reaction she wanted, which was why she curled her finger ever so slightly, brushing against his prostate as he arched slightly off the bed with a hiss of pleasure.

“Grey,” he protested though his voice was shaky.

“Yeah?” she asked in her very best innocent tone.

“Please,” he said. “Grey, _darling! Please!_ ”

A second finger joined the first as she fucked him just a little more purposefully. “I don’t wanna hurt you,” she said again.

“I’m sure I can take you,” he assured her, “And I know you’ll stop if I can’t.”

She spread out her fingers as she thrust them in and out of him, her eyes on his face the whole time. She just couldn’t help it, it was a combination of wanting to see his reactions and making sure she wasn’t hurting him. She could never completely let go though, not unless he tried really, really hard to make her and in those circumstances she wasn’t the one doing much anyway..

“Fuck me,” he said, reaching for the lube and holding it out for her. “Stop fucking teasing, Grey, and just fucking _fuck_ me.”

She reached out with her free hand for the lube before she realised she really didn’t have enough hands free for any of this. “Gimme a hand, yeah?” she said, handing it back as she held out her hand, palm up.

Malcolm wasted no time squirting it into her hand, watching as she stroked herself obscenely with a smirk.

“This doing it for you, sweetheart?” she asked. “Me wanking my cock?” She laughed. She’d never seem him look so intent. “You really fucking want this, don’t you?”

Malcolm closed his eyes, took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I want you fucking me, Grey, properly. I want your cock, is that what you want to hear? You want me to beg you to fuck me up the arse, darling?”

“If only you had to,” she said, shifting into position, another quick thrust and twist of her fingers before she removed them, pressing the end of the dildo against his opening instead, as she reached up for his hand. “Fuck if you knew how many times I’ve thought about this,” she said as she eased forward gently.

Malcolm’s breath caught in a hiss, his eyes closing and his body tensing as he squeezed her hand.

“Okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah, just… _fuck_.”

“I’ll go slow,” she promised, pressing in further, “until you’re used to it.”

“You think this is something I’ll get used to?” he asked, breathlessly.

“I did,” she pointed out. “You think it’s any easier for me? I haven’t even got a fucking prostate to make it worthwhile.”

“Then why do you do it?”

“Because when you get past that initial pain, the burn of it, it’s good. I like it. You fucking me like that with your fingers in my cunt. Sometimes I just really need to be overwhelmed, y’know? To just stop thinking. You fucking me like that does it. Every single fucking time.”

Malcolm nodded, not quite trusting his voice, but yes, he knew, better than anyone probably, when it came to her at least..

“And I’m big on equality, remember.”

“You have this planned the whole time?” he asked.

“If you were into it,” she said. “It was more a fantasy than a plan. Like all those times I used to imagine you fucking me over your desk in Downing Street,” she said still rocking against him, slow and precise, and totally focused on what she was doing. “It was kind of like that. Only possibly a bit more realistic.”

“You think?”

“You’d never fuck me in your office. Jesus you won’t even walk next to me on the fucking street or make eye contact on the tube.”

Malcolm sat up a little, parting his legs some more for her. “Not like I haven’t thought about doing that myself. I could work it out, with Sam’s help.”

“We’ll talk about it later, yeah?” she suggested looking between them, to her cock slowly disappearing inside him. It was taking more focus than she’d imagined - making sure she didn’t pull back too much and slip out of him. It was nothing like when he fucked her, or when she was on top for that matter. In those cases there was feeling, sensation, it was easy, natural. This though, this was...good, it was, but she didn’t feel like she could just let go and _fuck_ him. She was thinking so much about what she was doing it was difficult to really get in the zone.

“You okay, darling?” he asked.

Grey nodded, still moving, though now she pulled her gaze back to him, “How does it feel?” she asked.

“Honestly?”

“Obviously.”

“I think it’s one of those practice makes perfect things.”

She glanced between his cock and his face. “You’re pretty fucking hard,” she pointed out.

“You’re naked, between my legs, fucking me, course I’m fucking hard.” He paused for a moment, looking up at her. “Doesn’t mean I don’t like your fingers more.”

“D’ya want me to stop?”

“How are we ever gonna get better at it if you do that? Just...relax. Christ I don’t think I’ve seen you focusing this hard since you were working in Downing Street.”

Grey smirked down at him, picking up her pace a little and moving her hand to his hip. “I was trying to impress you. Not sure how focused I was most of the time though I was generally fantasising about you fucking me over your desk.”

“Back on that?” Malcolm asked. “Well I guess that’s _your_ birthday present sorted, isn’t it?”

“Malc.” She pressed in harder than she meant to, her whole cock sliding into him, making him gasp and shudder on the bed below her.

“Oh yeah,” he breathed, reaching down to wrap his hand around his cock. “That kind of reaction? We’re definitely doing that.”

Okay maybe it wasn’t _quite_ as difficult to lose herself to all this as she’d thought, and she hadn’t hurt him? And really so what if she did slip out of him, it wasn’t like that never happened between them, they just slipped it back in and carried on, it wasn’t any different, was it? Letting go of his hand she moved it to his hip, holding onto him there, not quite sure where to focus her gaze.

He laughed for a second, lowing himself back down onto the bed, stroking himself in time with her, increasingly deep thrusts. “Fuck I love how easy it is to get in your head,” he told her. Her fingers pressing harder into his skin when he spoke. “That’s all it takes, isn’t it, darling? To rewire your brain? The thought of me fucking you in Downing Street. Or fucking you somewhere we could get caught generally, right? Even while I’m fucking you you get off on the idea of me fucking you somewhere else.”

“Told you, it’s your mind I fell in love with.” She looked down, her eyes moving from his hand around his cock, up his lean torso to his face, the way his lip twitched as she fucked him. “I like your words.”

“You like the idea of me fucking you in public.” He felt her nails dig into his skin the moment the words left his mouth, though whether it was encouragement or punishment he had no idea, but in fairness they were often the same thing.

Grey closed her eyes, forced herself to push back the thoughts threatening to force themselves into her head. Yeah she got off on the idea of him fucking her somewhere they might get caught, but honestly she kind of got off on the thought of anyone knowing they were even together, or the idea of them being known about.

“Malc?” She said, opening her eyes, letting go of his hip with one hand and moving his away from his cock. “Stop fucking talking about it, yeah?” she said. Not stop talking altogether obviously, because she loved his voice, she could just really do without connecting things right now.

“What should I talk about?” he asked.

“This?” she suggested. “How is it for you? Really.”

“Getting better,” he admitted, looking down between his legs before he reached to touch hers, the only part of her that was within easy reach. “Now you’re a bit more in the moment.”

“You like it?” she pressed.

Malcolm chuckled. “Oh you want me to talk about your big cock stretching me open. Is that it, darling? You want to hear how good you feel fucking me? I still like your fingers better. More precise.”

Grey shifted just a little, attempting to angle herself upwards. She knew where his g-spot was, it was just that she couldn’t find it by feeling around, so she had to rely on memory, and his reactions. “Better?” she asked.

It took a few moments before she was angled just right, before her strokes caught him in just the right place the way her fingers did after only a few seconds.

“Yes!” he hissed, back arching.

Grey beamed down at him, squeezing his cock. “Don’t challenge me, sweetheart.”

“Why the fuck not when it makes you need to prove me wrong?” He smiled up at her as she thrust into him, brushing against his prostate with every stroke. “You know I don’t give a fuck about being wrong when you’re fucking me, darling. Not when it means you make me come harder than I knew I could before I met you.” And yeah he liked the pain and the punishment, but she already knew that. “Go on,” he continued. “Keep going.”

She let go of his cock, both hands holding his hips to steady herself as she thrust into him more quickly, pulling him onto her as she thrust, as she began to fuck him properly, automatically. She kept her eyes on him the whole time though, but now it wasn’t so much to make sure he was okay more so she could see his lips part and quiver as he lost control.

 _Now_ he was about as hard as she’d ever seen him, his cock twitching with every thrust and she could see him trying not to touch himself, his fingers moving agitatedly as he fought the urge.

“Go on,” she said. “As it’s your birthday.”

His hand was already around his cock before she could even mention his birthday, as he stroked himself quickly and began to fuck himself on her cock without her having to encourage him. He was breathing more heavily now, his head pressed against the pillow and his back arched slightly off the bed. Fuck he looked good like that, so lost in his pleasure. She didn’t have to be able to feel him to know how close he was, it was written all over him.

In some ways it felt as if they’d only just started, as if he was only just getting used to the sensation of being filled by something so big and solid, but the moment she’d found his prostate it had flipped a switch in his body, turned him into a desperate fucking sub, not for the first time with her, but still. Right now though there was nothing but the feeling of Grey fucking him, _penetrating_ him, over and over again as his cock throbbed so hard he couldn’t believe he hadn’t come yet. But he was getting closer with every second and he bore down, pushing against her cock as she’d told him the very first time she’d fucked him with her fingers.

And that was it. He was shuddering and swearing and coming, spurt after spurt over his body as he felt her slowing to a stop, as he heard her panting above him, as he continued to shake, his cock still twitching in his hand as he laid there gasping for breath.

He hissed as she carefully slid herself out of him, forcing his eyes open to watch as she removed her cock and harness so she could join him on the bed.

“You know…” he stopped to breathe. “You give the _best_ fucking birthday presents, darling.”

Grey smiled, slipping her leg over his body. “I am still gonna need an orgasm, y’know,” she said. “My body just expects it. But whenever you’re ready. I’ll just be here, throbbing while I wait for you.”


End file.
